The present invention relates to a projector hanger frame. More particularly, the present invention relates to a hanger frame for various types of projectors.
Referring to FIG. 1, a first conventional projector hanger frame has a hanger tube 10A, and a square plate 15A disposed on a bottom of the hanger tube 10A. The square plate 15A has a plurality of through holes 16A. A projector 20A has a plurality of threaded holes 21A and a plurality of heat radiation holes 22A. The square plate 15A is disposed on the projector 20A. A plurality of bolts 25A fasten the square plate 15A and the projector 20A together via the through holes 16A and the threaded holes 21A. Since the square plate 15A covers the heat radiation holes 22A, the radiation effeiciency of the projector 20A is poor.
Referring to FIG. 2, a second conventional projector hanger frame has a hanger tube 10B, and a rectangular plate 15B disposed on a bottom of the hanger tube 10B. The rectangular plate 15B has a plurality of through holes 16B. A projector 20B has a plurality of threaded holes 21B and a plurality of heat radiation holes 22B. The rectangular plate 15B is disposed on the projector 20B. A plurality of bolts 25B fasten the rectangular plate 15B and the projector 20B together via the through holes 16B and the threaded holes 21B. Since the rectangular plate 15B covers the heat radiation holes 22B, the radiation effeiciency of the projector 20B is poor.
Referring to FIG. 3, a third conventional projector hanger frame has a hanger tube 10C, and a rectangular plate 15C disposed on a bottom of the hanger tube 16C. The rectangular plate 15C has a plurality of through holes 16C. A projector 20C has a plurality of threaded holes 21C and a plurality of heat radiation holes 22C. The rectangular plate 15C is disposed on the projector 20C. A plurality of bolts 25C fasten the rectangular plate 15C and the projector 20C together via the through holes 16C and the threaded holes 21C. Since the rectangular plate 15C covers the heat radiation holes 22C, the radiation effeiciency of the projector 20C is poor.
Referring to FIG. 4, a fourth conventional projector hanger frame has a hanger tube 10D, and a rectangular plate 15D disposed on a bottom of the hanger tube 10D. The rectangular plate 15D has a plurality of through holes 16D. A projector 20D has a plurality of threaded holes 21D and a plurality of heat radiation holes 22D. The rectangular plate 15D is disposed on the projector 20D. A plurality of bolts 25D fasten the rectangular plate. 15D and the projector 20D together via the through holes 16D and the threaded holes 21D. Since the rectangular plate 15D covers the heat radiation holes 22D, the radiation effeiciency of the projector 20D is poor.
An object of the present invention is to provide a projector hanger frame. which is suitable for various types of projectors.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a projector hanger frame which is disposed on a projector to maintain a radiation effeiciency of the projector.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a projector hanger frame which is disposed on a projector to adjust an angle of a projector easily.
Accordingly, a projector hanger frame comprises a hollow square plate having a center hole, a collar disposed on the hollow square plate, a hanger tube passing through the hollow square plate and the collar, the hanger tube having a bottom flange and a positioning aperture, a connection seat engaging with the hollow square plate, a positioning seat engaging with the connection seat, a pair of first extensible plates disposed on a bottom of the positioning seat, and a pair of second extensible plates disposed on the bottom of the positioning seat.